


Останься с нами

by king_marionette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror, space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерк и Рокси – единственные, кто выжил на корабле. Джейк и Джейн – их "друзья"-голограммы, которые скрашивают их жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Останься с нами

– Я люблю тебя, Дерк. Я люблю тебя. Люблю. Люблю, – повторяла голограмма Джейка, тусклым свечением озаряя захламленную комнату.  
– Снова заело? – спросила Рокси, опершись спиной о дверной косяк.  
– Нет. Но пусть будет так, пока не почищу базу.  
– Неужели снова признался ему в любви, а теперь стыдно? – Лалонд выгнула бровь, помешав мартини шпажкой от канапе.  
Дерк проигнорировал вопрос, даже не соизволив повернуться к ней. Но Рокси и так знала ответ – она слишком много времени провела с ним, чтобы успеть досконально изучить. К тому же, на этом корабле, который летит на планету, чье название уже никто не помнит, других людей не было. Лалонд читала, что раньше на корабле было не менее тысячи человек экипажа. Большинство погубила эпидемия, и многие сектора закрыты навечно. Число выживших постепенно уменьшалось  
– многие сходили с ума и бросались в космос, рождались больные дети, которые не доживали до десяти лет, некоторые бесследно исчезали с корабля. Людей становилось все меньше и меньше, пока не осталось только двое.  
Возможно, они бы тоже лишились рассудка, если бы не нашли электронные журналы живших ранее. Внеся нужную информацию в программу, они получили собеседников: Джейка и Джейн. Из общего журнала было известно, что они умерли в возрасте шестнадцати лет в секторе, что был закрыт на карантин, но ни Рокси, ни Дерк так и не нашли в себе сил внести данные о смерти в базу.  
– Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю тебя, – голограмма замигала, и по всему телу Инглиша прошлись помехи.  
– После Джейка могу и Джейн обновить, – Страйдер задумчиво покрутил в руке отвертку.  
– Нет. Я думаю над другим обновлением. Знаешь, она ведь жила. Должны остаться дневники, фотоальбомы. Может быть, любимые книги. Я могла бы их поискать…  
– Она умерла в закрытом отсеке. Карантин в той зоне будет длиться еще пятьдесят лет, если не больше. Сомневаюсь, что двери даже тогда разблокируются.  
– Может быть, есть какая-нибудь лазейка…  
– Когда люди искали вход в закрытые отсеки, они пропадали. Сама подумай, сколько там может быть опасного. Мы живем у капитанского мостика, кто знает, что в жилых секторах происходит.  
Рокси замолчала, прижимая к себе бокал. Слова о том, что она нашла ход через вентиляцию, который был проложен кем-то до нее, так и не слетели с ее губ.  
– Ладно. Я пойду тогда к Джейн. Она обещала мне рассказать наконец-то, кто убийца в новом детективе.  
– Хорошо. Будь осторожна.

Вентиляция была слишком узкой – Рокси истерла все локти и колени, пытаясь проползти по ней. Изредка на пути попадались мертвые крысы, тараканы, пробираться мимо которых стоило Лалонд огромных усилий.  
– Еще немного осталось. Там решетка выбита. Посмотри, – сказала ей Джейн через наушник.  
В конце хода решетки и правда не было. Кое-как выбравшись из вентиляции, Рокси сразу же закрыла нос рукой. Запах был ужасным.  
Первое, что увидела Лалонд, – это высохшие трупы, сидящие у стен.Некоторые умерли, прижавшись друг к другу, будто пытались найти поддержку. Их лица были спокойными, даже умиротворенными, словно бы люди давно смирились с происходящим.  
Переступая через мертвые тела, Рокси двинулась вглубь тускло освещенного отсека. Она шла еще минут десять, оглядываясь на исписанные странной символикой стены и разрушенную технику. Ответов о том, что происходило в зоне карантина, не было и в помине. Лалонд представила себе, каково должно быть людям, которых заперли в отсеке те, кто боялся заразиться. Успевшие спастись просто ждали, когда же зараженные перемрут один за другим, а потом забыли о них. Когда Рокси была маленькой, то думала, что запертые сектора – это байки, чтобы она не заходила гулять дальше, чем разрешалось.  
– Стой. Рядом моя каюта.  
Лалонд посмотрела на ручку двери и, сглотнув, нажала на нее.  
То, что она увидела, заставило ее пошатнуться и, склонившись, расстаться с завтраком.  
– Это мы, – грустно произнесла Джейн. – Мы должны быть тут.  
Рокси промолчала, не зная, что ответить. Она не могла идентифицировать труп. Он был неестественно сухой, с приоткрытым - словно в удивлении - ртом. Пальцы единственной оставшейся у Крокер руки сжимали дневник.  
– Сейчас… – прошептала Лалонд, медленно подходя к мертвому телу, будто бы оно способно ожить.  
Ее единственная мысль уже не была связана с исследованием вещей Джейн. Хотелось вырвать дневник из рук лучшей подруги и бежать назад, а потом никогда не вспоминать о ее приключении.  
– Рокси, – снова подала голос Крокер. – Тебе тут нравится?  
– Что? – не поняла Рокси.  
– Я спросила, тебе тут нравится? Ты можешь остаться тут. С нами, - на плечо Лалонд опустилась холодная рука. Рокси дернулась в сторону, готовая увидеть любого… но не Джейн.  
– Все будут очень рады, если ты останешься, – губы призрачной Крокер двигались, но ее голос Рокси все еще слышала через наушник. – Тут у тебя будет много друзей. Может быть, даже парень. Скажем, Джон. Тебе понравится Джон.  
Джейн приближалась к ней, сладко улыбаясь.  
– А скоро к нам придет Дерк. Как последнему члену экипажа ему будет очень одиноко. О, я уверена, что Джейк с этим справится сам. А потом мы со всеми разделим пирог. Да, подруга?  
Ее холодная рука сжала шею Рокси с нечеловеческой силой.


End file.
